My Friend Fluffy
by Neelloc12
Summary: The gang gathers for Grissom and Sara’s daughter’s 2nd birthday and meet her new “friend”. Short little ficlet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Grissom, Sara, or anyone else at CSI. Blah blah blah.

Rating: K

A/N: This is a short little ficlet I came up with the other day. I will explain the odd inspiration to this story afterwards. This story, as always with my stories, is not beta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.

Summary: The gang gathers for Grissom and Sara's daughter's 2nd birthday and meet her new "friend".

.

.

**My Friend Fluffy**

.

.

Catherine, Nick, Greg, Warrick, Brass, and Doc Robbins stood on the front steps of the Grissom household.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hey guys, come on in." Grissom greeted his guests.

"Hey Gil, where's the birthday girl?" asked Catherine..

"Sara's giving her a bath." he replied as they all sat down in the living room. Sara and Grissom were having the gang over to celebrate their daughter's big day.

"FLUFFY, FLUFFY, FLUFFY!!" screeched 2 yr. old Becky a moment later, streaking through the living room in her birthday suit, shampoo in her hair, her mother hot on her heals.

"Whoa Flash, we're not quite done yet." Sara said as she scooped up her daughter, causing the little girl to squeal with laughter.

"Sorry about that guys. She's just like her father."

"Likes to go streakin?" Catherine teased, winking at Grissom.

Everyone laughed but Greg who cringed at the image of his boss running around naked.

"Nope" Sara giggled, " Its hard to keep him in the tub. He's always remembering something he forgot to do and hops out to take care of it. Drips water all over the place."

"So he is streakin" Catherine pointed out with a smirk.

"I guess he is in a manner of speaking" Sara laughed.

"Maybe you should get him a toy to play with in the tub?" suggested Greg teasing.

"Sounds good to me." replied Grissom, winking his eyebrows at Sara.

"Ewww" Greg shuddered. He had meant something like a rubber duck or toy boat. Everyone laughed at Greg's reaction.

"You brought that on yourself Greggo" Nick said pointing at the young man.

"I'll be right back guys." Sara said as she carried Becky back to the bathroom to finish bathing her while the gang continued talking.

.

**10 mins. Later**

.

"FLUFFY, FLUFFY, FLUFFY!!" screeched Becky again as she came running back into the room. This time dressed in a plain yellow t-shirt and white overalls with little bees all over them.

"So Griss, did you and Sara get Becky a cat or something?" asked Warrick, watching the toddler run by.

"No…why?"

"Then whose Fluffy?"

Becky came and stood in front of everyone and held up an old, small, ratty blanket. It looked like it had one been fluffy and pure white but the years had taken its toll on it and it was now an off white/grayish color.

"Bad Unca Geg, bad. No ask." Becky pointed her finger at Greg and glared while everyone laughed.

"Greg, in this house we ask for permission to take something that doesn't belong to us. We don't just take." Sara explained smiling.

"Oh sorry Becky. Here ya go." Greg apologized and handed back the blanket.

"Deeka daddy, deeka." Becky demanded looking at Grissom while pointing at Greg with her left hand.

"Deeka?" asked Doc Robbins.

"She means decomp." answered Grissom, " last week Sara accidentally knocked over one of my glass butterfly samples and the frame cracked. Luckily it was just a small crack. I jokingly told her I should give her decomp duty for punishment and Becky overheard me. Now she thinks anytime someone is bad they should get decomp."

"Deeka" Becky demanded again, still pointing at Greg.

"OK baby girl. Daddy will give Uncle Greg decomp for being a naughty boy."

This made Becky smile and everyone except Greg laughed.

"Awww man" whined Greg.

"Serves you right Greg. Next time maybe you'll remember to ask first." laughed Brass.

"Now to answer your question Greg, this morning I was showing Becky a box of items I had as a kid and she saw the blanket. She loved it so I let her have it."

"Gil Grissom has a transitional item?" asked Nick shocked.

"Is that a problem Nick? Remember I told you most kids had one." asked Grissom.

"NO, NO, NO, NO problem. Just a little surprised you had one." answered Nick.

"According to my mother, when I was two I asked for a cat but my father was allergic so she gave me the blanket. She said it was soft like a cat. I guess it was good enough for me cause she said I took it everywhere and called it Fluffy."

"YOU named it Fluffy?" Nick couldn't help exclaiming. A playful glare from Grissom quickly quieted him down.

"What's with the brown stain in the corner?" asked Warrick.

"Apparently I tried to feed it scrambled hamburger one day and my mother couldn't get the stain out." Grissom answered with a blush in his face. Everyone smirked at each other but refused to comment for fear they'd be joining Greg in decomp.

"OK guys, time for cake." announced Sara.

"YAY!! CAKE, CAKE, CAKE!!" exclaimed Becky, holding onto Fluffy tight as she ran towards the kitchen.

"Oh Greg?"

"Yeah Griss?"

"First decomp we get tonight is still yours."

"Awww man!!"

.

.

**THE END**

A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed my little ficlet. OK now for the odd little inspiration for the story that I said I would explain. I was listening to a song by Denis Leary called "At the Rehab" and one of the lines says "They have big fluffy towels at the rehab". I don't know why but I suddenly pictured a little Grissom girl snuggling a big fluffy towel or blanket. Then I decided that the item would no longer be white and fluffy but now old and worn and having belonged to Grissom when he was a child. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you'll leave me one.

~Neelloc12~


	2. My Friend Fluffy corrected

Disclaimer: I don't own Grissom, Sara, or anyone else at CSI. Blah blah blah.

Rating: K

A/N: Every so often I like to look over the past stories I'd done and I realize on this one that when I typed it up, I missed a couple of important lines that came before Becky's demand that Greg get "deeka". I'm sure you all figured out that Greg had taken the blanket when he apologized and handed it back to her but you never got to read about him taking it in the first place. I thought I'd add the corrected version as a 2nd chapter instead of replacing the first chapter with it to make sure people knew about the change. Its only a couple of lines but I wanted to make sure the CORRECT version of the story was posted. I put the 2 lines in bold lettering.

Summary: The gang gathers for Grissom and Sara's daughter's 2nd birthday and meet her new "friend".

.

.

**My Friend Fluffy**

.

.

Catherine, Nick, Greg, Warrick, Brass, and Doc Robbins stood on the front steps of the Grissom household.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hey guys, come on in." Grissom greeted his guests.

"Hey Gil, where's the birthday girl?" asked Catherine.

"Sara's giving her a bath." he replied as they all sat down in the living room. Sara and Grissom were having the gang over to celebrate their daughter's big day.

"FLUFFY, FLUFFY, FLUFFY!!" screeched 2 yr. old Becky a moment later, streaking through the living room in her birthday suit, shampoo in her hair, her mother hot on her heals.

"Whoa Flash, we're not quite done yet." Sara said as she scooped up her daughter, causing the little girl to squeal with laughter.

"Sorry about that guys. She's just like her father."

"Likes to go streakin?" Catherine teased, winking at Grissom.

Everyone laughed but Greg who cringed at the image of his boss running around naked.

"Nope" Sara giggled, " Its hard to keep him in the tub. He's always remembering something he forgot to do and hops out to take care of it. Drips water all over the place."

"So he is streakin" Catherine pointed out with a smirk.

"I guess he is in a manner of speaking" Sara laughed.

"Maybe you should get him a toy to play with in the tub?" suggested Greg teasing.

"Sounds good to me." replied Grissom, winking his eyebrows at Sara.

"Ewww" Greg shuddered. He had meant something like a rubber duck or toy boat. Everyone laughed at Greg's reaction.

"You brought that on yourself Greggo" Nick said pointing at the young man.

"I'll be right back guys." Sara said as she carried Becky back to the bathroom to finish bathing her while the gang continued talking.

.

.

**10 mins. Later**

.

.

"FLUFFY, FLUFFY, FLUFFY!!" screeched Becky again as she came running back into the room. This time dressed in a plain yellow t-shirt and white overalls with little bees all over them.

"So Griss, did you and Sara get Becky a cat or something?" asked Warrick, watching the toddler run by.

"No…why?"

"Then whose Fluffy?"

Becky came and stood in front of everyone and held up an old, small, ratty blanket. It looked like it had one been fluffy and pure white but the years had taken its toll on it and it was now an off white/grayish color."

**"Fluffy, daddy gimme" Becky announced proudly.**

**"You gave her an old ratty blanket" asked Greg as he took the small blanket from her hands to examine the item closer.**

"Bad Unca Geg, bad. No ask." Becky pointed her finger at Greg and glared while everyone laughed.

"Greg, in this house we ask for permission to take something that doesn't belong to us. We don't just take." Sara explained smiling.

"Oh sorry Becky. Here ya go." Greg apologized and handed back the blanket.

"Deeka daddy, deeka." Becky demanded looking at Grissom while pointing at Greg with her left hand.

"Deeka?" asked Doc Robbins.

"She means decomp." answered Grissom, " last week Sara accidentally knocked over one of my glass butterfly samples and the frame cracked. Luckily it was just a small crack. I jokingly told her I should give her decomp duty for punishment and Becky overheard me. Now she thinks anytime someone is bad they should get decomp."

"Deeka" Becky demanded again, still pointing at Greg.

"OK baby girl. Daddy will give Uncle Greg decomp for being a naughty boy."

This made Becky smile and everyone except Greg laughed.

"Awww man" whined Greg.

"Serves you right Greg. Next time maybe you'll remember to ask first." laughed Brass.

"Now to answer your question Greg, this morning I was showing Becky a box of items I had as a kid and she saw the blanket. She loved it so I let her have it."

"Gil Grissom has a transitional item?" asked Nick shocked.

"Is that a problem Nick? Remember I told you most kids had one." asked Grissom.

"NO, NO, NO, NO problem. Just a little surprised you had one." answered Nick.

"According to my mother, when I was two I asked for a cat but my father was allergic so she gave me the blanket. She said it was soft like a cat. I guess it was good enough for me cause she said I took it everywhere and called it Fluffy."

"YOU named it Fluffy?" Nick couldn't help exclaiming. A playful glare from Grissom quickly quieted him down.

"What's with the brown stain in the corner?" asked Warrick.

"Apparently I tried to feed it scrambled hamburger one day and my mother couldn't get the stain out." Grissom answered with a blush in his face. Everyone smirked at each other but refused to comment for fear they'd be joining Greg in decomp.

"OK guys, time for cake." announced Sara.

"YAY!! CAKE, CAKE, CAKE!!" exclaimed Becky, holding onto Fluffy tight as she ran towards the kitchen.

"Oh Greg?"

"Yeah Griss?"

"First decomp we get tonight is still yours."

"Awww man!!"

.

**THE END...again lol**

A/N: I hoped you still liked the story as much as the first time through with the missing lines LOL. You don't need to review this portion unless you want too. Like I said before I just wanted to make sure the correct version got out there.

~Neelloc12~


End file.
